


An Honest Mistake

by thatwriterlady



Series: ABO Bingo 2018 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Awkward Castiel (Supernatural), Caterer Gabriel, Celebrity Crush, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Stunt Double Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 14:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14956718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: When Cas tags along with his brother for his catering business to deliver lunch on a movie set, he's excited to possibly meet his crush, Tyson Briggs.  What he gets is a whole lot more than he bargained for, and asked out by the hottest guy he's ever met in his life.





	An Honest Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you all like this one. It's short, but sweet. Enjoy!

 

**_Mistaken Identity~_ **

 

“Come on, Cassie, it’ll be fun.  Plus, you’ll get to meet hot actors and actresses.  You can’t deny that you have a crush on Brent Atwood.”  Gabe waggled his eyebrows at his younger brother who just snorted and rolled his eyes.

 

“I said I like maybe two or three of his movies.  That does not equate to a crush.  Besides, I haven’t seen anything new that he’s done in several years.  He hasn’t made anything I’d be interested in.  I admit, he’s attractive, but not fall down faint attractive.”

 

“What about Tyson Briggs?”  Gabe asked.

 

Now that name made Cas’ heart flutter.  Tyson was dreamy, with his blue eyes and light brown hair.  The man was model pretty.  Too bad he was an Alpha.

 

“Why?”

 

“Because the set I’m about to deliver to is for a movie Tyson and Brent are both in.” 

 

Cas thought maybe his heart had just stopped.  “I can just hang around?  On set?”

 

“You’re working for me for the day.  No one needs to be the wiser.”  Gabe replied.  Cas could get behind that if it meant even catching a glimpse of Tyson. 

 

“Alright, what do I have to do?”

 

“Help unload with the rest of the crew, and set up the tables,”  Gabe replied. 

 

“Sounds easy enough.”  Cas wasn’t regretting coming along after all today.  Sometimes being Gabe’s brother had its perks.

 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

 

Setting up the tables turned out to be more time consuming than Cas had expected, and he was sweating and tired by the time he got the last of the food on the table.  Hannah was busy getting drinks into the coolers and making sure everyone not currently on set had water or the beverage of their choice.  Cas stood back to check the table and make sure everything looked good.  People were already filtering over and he’d caught a glimpse of Brent as he snagged a few roast beef rolls and some cheese sticks before hurrying off. 

 

“Looks good.”  A deep voice said.  Cas turned to see who had spoken and nearly lost all bladder function right then and there.  Tyson Briggs was standing less than five feet away, smiling at him as he grabbed a plate.  “You work for the catering company?”

 

Cas’ jaw flapped for a moment before he forced himself to stop acting like an idiot.

 

“Oh, um, n-no, not exactly.  It’s my brother’s company, I’m just helping out for the day.”

 

“Well, they’ve catered a few times already.  It’s better food than most of these caterers offer.  Plus there’s always pie.”  Tyson grinned as he added a slice of cherry pie to his plate. 

 

“Would it be out of place for me to say that I love your movies?  You’re like, one of my favorite actors,”  Cas suddenly word vomited.  “I have seen everything you’ve ever been in, and you’re an amazing actor.  The stunt scenes you do, they’re fantastic!  I heard you do all of your own stunts, and you’re so flexible and fast, it’s amazing to watch on screen.  I especially loved Lady Luck and the Sword of Destiny.  Amazing movie!  I’m sorry, I just…I’m a huge fan.”  He gushed.  Tyson chuckled, his eyes twinkling with amusement as he set his plate down and made his way over.  Cas’ eyes widened when the scent of Omega reached his nose instead of Alpha.

 

“What, my scent surprise you?”

 

“Well…yes, actually, it does.  I read that you were an Alpha.”  Cas admitted.  The other man smiled wide.

 

“Well, that’s because _Tyson_ is an Alpha.  My name’s Dean, I’m his stunt double.  And no, he doesn’t do his own stunts, he’s not really an action man.  He leaves that up to me.  I’ve been his stunt double pretty much since he started acting about 20 years ago.  What’s your name?”

 

Cas stared in horror.  Dean could be Tyson’s twin, they looked so much alike!  But the more he studied Dean’s face, the more he realized this man was even more attractive than Tyson.  He hadn’t thought that was possible.

 

“I-I’m Cas, and I am utterly mortified.  I apologize.”

 

“Hey, it’s cool.  I get mistaken for him all the time.  He’s actually my twin brother.  Real name’s Trent Winchester, but shh, keep that between you and me.”  Dean winked and flashed him the most dazzling smile, it made Cas’ heart race in a completely different way from Tyson-er, _Trent_. 

 

“I feel like I should have known.”  Cas pouted.  Tyson was his idol, how could he _not_ notice the differences?  Like the fact that Dean had the most beautiful green eyes, fuller lips, and long lashes that brushed his cheeks each time he blinked.  He was absolutely beautiful.

 

“Unless you are around us both all of the time, it’s hard to tell.  I have more freckles than him, and he has blue eyes.  That’s about the only difference.”  Dean shrugged.

 

“No, looking at you now, you’re much more attractive.”  Cas gasped.  “Oh…my…god, did I just say that out loud?”

 

Dean laughed, his smile growing even wider.  “I don’t think I’ve been told that I’m better looking than my brother in ages.  You really think so?  Cause you’re sort of stroking my ego here.”

 

Cas chuckled, feeling a little less embarrassed now.  “Infinitely so.  Besides, I very much like green eyes as opposed to blue.  I’m tired of blue, it’s the color of my own eyes.”

 

Dean came a little closer, stuffing his hands in his pockets and suddenly looking very shy.

 

“Do you think you’d maybe consider going out with me, a lowly stunt double instead of a hot movie star?”

 

“I’d much prefer to date a stunt double.  Too much drama with famous actors.”  Cas replied.  “I’d love to go out with you.”

 

Dean asked him for his phone and entered his number in.  “Are you free tonight?”

 

“I am.”  Cas replied.

 

“Cool.  I have to get back on set, but I’d like to take you to dinner.  I’ll text you when my scenes are done, ok?”

 

“Yes, I’ll be watching for your messages.”  Cas watched as Dean grabbed two of the roast beef rolls and hurried back on set.  Gabe wandered over a few minutes later to survey the tables.

 

“Looks like the food’s a hit.  You meet any famous actors?  Maybe Tyson Briggs?”  He teased.

 

“I thought I had.  Made a complete fool of myself.  Turned out to be Tyson’s body double slash _identical twin brother_ , Dean.  He asked me out.  He’s even more beautiful than Tyson.  I didn’t think that was possible.”  Cas said.  Gabe arched an eyebrow in surprise.

 

“Are you serious?  Tyson has a twin brother?  Has that been mentioned in the tabloids?”

 

“It has been mentioned that he has several brothers, but I don’t think it’s been said that he’s a twin.  Dean is beautiful.  Tall, broad shoulders, biceps to kill for, green eyes, full lips, and a body I am eager to see naked at some point.  He’s beautiful.”

 

“Huh,”  Gabe looked at the set where Tyson was in a standoff with Brent over some thing or another.  “I had no idea he was a twin.”

 

“Me either, but lucky me, I got the better-looking twin.”  Cas joked.  Well, it wasn’t _really_ a joke.  He really had gotten a date with the better-looking twin.  He was very glad he’d tagged along today.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned, we have 19 more to go! Thanks for reading, as always, I value comments and kudos.


End file.
